Home Sweet Home
by AlexanderWept
Summary: Human AU where Sans and Papyrus are two poor kids living in the dirty part of New York. Their father, Mr. Gaster, gets into a huge heap of trouble when he borrows money from a mysterious man. Read as their story slowly sends the two boys into a whirl wind of trouble and mystery. Will they ever have a good home? Find out! TW: abuse, child abuse, threatening sexual abuse.
1. Keep Him Safe

HEY GUYS! GUESS WHO PLAYED UnDERTALE!? ME! THATS WHO! NOW itS TIME FOR SAD, DEPRESSING, AMAZING STORIES! WRITteN BY ME!))

The roaring honking of cars and buses wavering through the open window of the dreary New York apartment window seemed to be drowned out with unexpected giggles. For a moment, Sans couldn't even hear the echoed screaming down a level, or the shrieking of a toddler down the hall. He could only occupy himself with his little brother running in circles around him, showing him each and every drawing he had made during the hours he had been gone.

Sans dropped his book bag on the ground, slinking over to the half destroyed, have molding couch that sat before an old broken tv, his hand brushing through his nasty unkept hair. It was late, already dark out, and the window had been propped open with a rotting slab of wood he had scavenged in the streets. As always, Papyrus was wound up tighter then a yoyo, bouncing off the walls with excitement as his older brother had returned home. He was only 4 years old, barely able to keep up with himself, one of his front teeth missing. his hair was just as messy, greasy and unkept as Sans, and the elder could tell through baggy eyes how hungry he was, even if he wasn't saying anything about his roaring belly.

"This one is of the a map to Grillby's outside, and this one is to daddy's room! OH! oh! this one is to your room and the bathroom too, cause I have to go potty all the time." he explained proudly. It all looked like a bunch of scribbles to Sans, and yet, the 8 year old seemed to enjoy every word that came from his little brother.

"That looks totally awesome, Pap. They'll come in handy when I forget how to get to the bathroom." He said, giving his little brother a proud thumbs up. Papyrus let out a little squeal at that, and messily climbed onto the couch with his exhausted brother. "Did you bring home any treasure?" he asked, eyes sparkling. Sans gave a little chuckle and shifted, shoving his hand into his jean pocket, and pulling out a little stone. It was covered in fools gold, he had stolen it from the nearby construction site, and found it among the rubble. He slowly handed it to Papyrus, who looked awe stricken with such wide golden eyes, mouth wide open.

"Its real." Sans said with a sweet wink, and his brother carefully took it as if it were the most breakable object. Softly, he pet his finger over the jagged edges, his mouth wide open. "...Is it mine?" he barely whispered. Sans smiled wider and leaned in a bit. "You gotta keep it secret, and if ya do, then yeah. Its all yours buddy."

Papyrus stared up at him in shock and awe, and nodded quickly. "I'll keep it real secret." he promised. Sans smiled proudly, nervously laughing. "Alright, that's all the treasure I found, but hey, maybe tomorrow I'll find something real special." He said, emphasizing the "special" to the point where Papyrus quickly wiggled and nodded madly. "Can I come with you next time you go to find treasure?" he asked, his eyes widening even more so.

Sans swallowed, laughing softly and patting his brothers messy hair. "I wish, Papyrus, but you gotta be the ruler of the home while me and Pops are gone. Remember?" he said, lifting a brow. Papyrus frowned sadly and nodded. "I 'member...cant go with you just once?" he whined. Sans smiled sadly. "Maybe when your just a little bigger."

Jangling keys were heard against the front door, and Sans jerked. Papyrus lept to his feet and squealed. "Daddy's home!" he cried. Surely enough, the tall, slender man entered the room, and quickly closed the door behind him. His exhausted expression made Sans grimace a bit, but even more so when a sweet smile spread across his wrinkled face. Papyrus rushed to him, and their father quickly sighed and scooped the boy into his arms.

"Ooooh you're so heavy!" he cried out, even though Sans could tell by the sickened look in his eyes that Papyrus was lighter then before, and the little boys bones poked from his scrawny skin. "Hi daddy! Look what Sans found us! Its real gold!" he cried, showing his father the bit of fools gold. His father gasped and looked it over with awe. "Wowie, that sure is something. You best keep it safe now!" He said, kissing his sons forehead and softly setting him down.

Sans stretched a bit and yawned, his father bent his back to stretch just a bit more. The popping of his bones grabbed Sans attention, and he watched him stretch, before sighing. "Alright, boys. I think its bed time." he said softly. Papyrus looked up at his father with slight worry. "Daddy- daddy!" he whined, tugging his fathers pant leg. He looked down at his youngest son, sighing softly. "Yes, Papyrus?"

"I'm thirsty."

Sans felt his heart drop and he looked down at the ground sadly, sighing and rubbing his hair back a bit. He waited for his fathers response, and with a sad sigh, he bent down and scooped little Papyrus up into his arms. "I know, I know, Pappy. Lets go get something to drink and eat. Come on Sans." he said sweetly. Sans looked up with wide eyes. Eat? How did his dad have that sort of money?

Slowly, Sans got up and went quickly with his father to get his brothers shoes and coat on. It was summer, and yet it still seemed to get chilly out in New York. Somehow. Sans quickly slipped his brother tiny shoes on, his coat and hat, and gave him one of his favorite toys, while he himself got busy getting on his jacket and pack. He was sure to bring his backpack everywhere he went, just in case some emergency took place.

Sans picked his brother up and softly tucked his feet around his hips, before hurriedly going after his father. He was gently pet by his dads bony hands, and he gave him a weak smile. He stared at his dads face. It was so hard for him...He knew this. He wished he could help, but he was so young, and so tired. Papyrus was still so little and needed someone mature looking after him anyways, he had to take up the position.

As the three hurried off down the stairs, Sans wondered where they were going to eat. He wondered if it was the grocery store, or maybe Grilby's next door. Grilby was always nice. And as if he was a mind reader, Sans was gently led by the hand across the street to his favorite diner.

The man at the counter was tall, thin, wore a tight black casual suit, a bow tie and was always found with his glasses on the tip of his nose, bright red hair brushed up just right, and hands busy cleaning a glass. Papyrus, Sans and their father all entered the building, hardly anyone there but a drunk and a couple. The family made their way up front, and Grilby let a sweet smile spread across his face at seeing his favorite costumers. "What can I get you gentlemen?" he asked, watching as Papyrus curiously peeked around, swinging his legs madly and bouncing a tad. Sans stared up at Grilby with wide blue eyes, his father smiled with an exhausted look.

"Can we get two burgers and three waters, Grilby? O-oh, and one in a sippy cup?" he laughed. Grilby did the same and set the glass down. "Always have a spare one of those sitting around, let me get you guys your food." he said, walking into the back. Sans was gently helped into his chair, and he in turn let his father take Papyrus and seat him on his lap. Papyrus was in total awe of the building, as usual, wiggling his feet and clinging to his fathers chest.

"Once were all done eating, you boys have to promise to go straight to bed, alright?" he said sweetly, smiling at the two. Sans nodded in agreement, stomach wailing in pain and hunger as the sweet smell of sizzling meat on a grill came to his nose. He stared in excitement at the kitchen door, waiting for his food.

Papyrus was babbling about his maps again to his father, talking about how many he made and such just as Grilby came back out, carrying three burgers and a bottle of ketchup. Their father looked a bit shocked at this. "Grilby, I only ordered two!" he said softly. The slender man gave their father a wink. "Their on the house, for a good friend. I'll bring out the waters." he said, before exiting again.

Sans excitedly looked at his father, wiggling madly. "C-can we eat?" he asked with wide eyes. His father looked about ready to cry, and nodded with a sad smile. "Go ahead, Sans." he said softly, pulling apart Papyrus' burger so he could eat it easier. Sans quickly snatched the ketchup and squirted it over his burger, before gobbling it up with wide eyes. Grilby came back out with two glasses and one sippy cup, smiling at Sans. "Careful, son, you might choke!" he laughed, Sans cheeks were filled so much he looked similar to that of a squirrel.

The elder blushed and swallowed, quickly taking some of the water. This felt like a feast, and that made Grilby frown a bit, looking to their father as he fed Papyrus. Papyrus looked so skinny. It terrified everyone who caught glimpse of the youngest boy. For a long while, Grilby wanted to intervene, get the father and boys out of their situation, but he knew better then to pry into the mans life. The father was a proud man.

Just as Papyrus had eaten three bites and drank half of his bottle, the noise of the front door caused the father to peek behind him. He stopped a moment, eyes widening, before jerking back around and staring at Grilby. The man looked confused, and looked towards the new costumer.

The man wore a green suit, blonde, wavy hair pulled back and eyes half lidded. His smile was sick and sweet at the same time, and as he approached and took his seat, the father looked even more unsettled. Sans didn't take notice at first, and as Grilby went to greet him and ask his order, the man gave Sans a look of pure ice, and yet the sickest and widest of smiles the small boy had seen.

"I'll have one whiskey, sir." he said, before meeting the father's gaze. "Two, actually. Cute kid, Gaster. Papyrus? And that must be Sans." he chuckled. Sans swallowed the last bit of his burger and slowly drank his water, watching as his father quickly stood and went to him. "Sans, take your brother. Go wash u-up." he instructed. Sans quickly took Papyrus, climbing down and slowly walking to the bathroom, eyes wide as the man with the green suit began speaking to his father.

The two stood in the bathroom, Sans settling Papyrus on the sink edge. He washed his face off of crumbs and grease, and gently washing his own hands. He could hear his father's voice begin to rise from the bathroom.

"I'll have your money by the end of the week!" He heard. Sans swallowed thickly, not understanding what was happening, but slowly picking his brother up, watching as he settled against him and began to suck his thumb, a clear sign he was getting prepared to sleep. His stomach was full, that was good. He slowly went back out of the bathroom, peering out at his father, who looked horrified and stressed, sweat on his face as the man left the building.

Sans wondered over, tugging on his fathers shirt. His father peered down at him, swallowing. "O-oh, Sans. You ready?" he asked, eyes wide. Sans nodded softly, and his father shakily took his brother and held him on his hip, before taking his older sons hand.

Grilby looked at him with wide eyes. "If you need money, Gaster-" "No. No...I'm alright...Thank you Grilby.." He said softly, before hurrying the two by the hand out the door. Sans worriedly stared up at his father, eyes wide. "Dad?" he whispered softly. "Is everything okay?"

His father swallowed and he sighed softly, looking down to Sans and gently kneeling beside him. "Son...if anything ever happens to me, you must promise to look after Papyrus...do you understand?" he whispered. Sans stared up at him with terror in his eyes, his heart throbbing in his chest and tears pricking at his blue eyes. "I promise..." he whispered. A soft smile came to his fathers lips. "Good boy." he whispered, petting his hair back, before softly taking his hand and walking back home.


	2. Treasure Hunt

((HEY HERES ANOTHER QUICK CHAPTER!)) ((LETS GET THIS PARTY STARTED))

Sans slowly sat up in his bed, the looming darkness warning him that it was still early morning. He could hear the sound of scuffling and rushing about, and with little effort, he pushed back his blankets. He wondered if his dad was getting ready for work, but the thought quickly disappeared when he remembered his father didn't work in the mornings. Only in the afternoon.

A sickened feeling filled his gut as he slowly pressed his bare feet to the creaking floor, and slowly tugged at his shorts ridding up on him. He smacked his mouth a tiny bit, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, and silently made his way across his half empty room to the doorway. His wide, bright blue eyes peered out of his bedroom, staring around the hallway. He didn't see anything, and nothing seemed out of place for the time being...He wondered what he had heard. Did Papyrus have a nightmare?

Sans went back to his room, tugging on his pants and socks, before hurrying back to the door and wondering out into the living room. Thats when he saw it. The living room torn apart, their window smashed, the door open wide and the dreary light from the apartment complex hall slipping in. His heart stopped, and he quickly backed away. For a moment, he wondered if he was dreaming.

The sudden, skin crawling sound of his brother's wailing came to his ears. He felt his heart jump into his throat, like he had to throw up. He rushed to the hallway, socks nearly slipping on the carpet as he burrowed through the younger's bedroom. A man was lurking over his brothers bed, and Sans gave a shout that shocked him. The mans cold, yellow eyes flickered and Sans recognized him suddenly. It was the man in the suit from Grilby's...The one that made his father so terrified. He slowly approached him, his toothy smile making tears slip into the eldest brother's eyes.

"No need for tears, little one." he whispered, placing a finger to his lips. He slowly slinked forward and gripped Sans' chin. "It'll all be over in a moment." he said. Sans felt a cold blade rushing across his chest, and he let out a shriek of terror, the blade pressing harder against his chest.

"SHUT IT." the man hissed. "Mr. Flowey! The Police are coming!" A woman's voice came from the hall. The man spat and hissed, standing a tad, before sighing. "Very well, I suppose I cant finish the job. I'll be back for you, street rats." he said with another grin. Sans collapsed as the man went with the woman, leaving the room. He hiccuped, hot tears slipping down his slightly chubby cheeks. He clenched the carpet in his fists, before rushing into his brother's bedroom when he heard another soft hiccup.

"Pap? Pap, Pappy tell me youre alright." he hiccuped, bending over the bed to pull his little brother into his arms. He looked alright, a little mark across his throat gave Sans chills. The man must've tried slitting his throat. Or at least, was going to until Sans intervened.

Slowly, Sans tugged his brother tighter to his chest, his breathing harsh and jagged, and hands shaking as he carried him slowly from the bedroom, peering around with wide eyes. Papyrus huddled himself close to his brother, little hands digging into his shoulders and back. He hid his face in his neck, his own breathing coming out in hiccups. "W-want da-addy" he sobbed.

"I know, I know, I'm gonna get daddy." he promised, slowly pushing at his father's bedroom door. He stared inside, looking around with terrified eyes. If Mr. Flowey had tried killing him and his little brother, he feared the worst for his father. Heavier and hotter tears rushed down his face as he slowly made his way to his fathers bedside. Inside, resting cold and limp, was his father, his arm the only thing in Sans sight. He slowly reached to touch his hand, gripping his fingers.

They were chilling and cold.

Sans breath stopped in his lounges, and he slowly backed away,before rushing out of the bedroom to his brothers bedroom, tearing it apart to find his backpack, all while sobs tore him limb from limb. Papyrus didn't understand what was happening. Where was his father? Sans was crying too hard. He tried to calm his brother down by smooching his cheek, papping softly his other one. "Sans? S-sans?" He asked, eyes wide. Sans wouldn't reply, shoving his brother's underwear into the backpack, along with a pair of socks, a pack of diapers and wipes, a sweater and gloves. He sat Papyrus on the bed, sniffling and rubbing away tears.

He'd protect him, no matter what, he'd do what his father asked. He'd keep Papyrus safe.

He slowly slipped his brother's shoes on, tying them and grabbing his large jacket. He pulled that on him, as well as his little shorts. He went to his bedroom, hand in hand with his toddler of a brother. He sat him on his own bed, before tugging on his jacket and shoes, rubbing his snotty nose again. He grabbed his pack and filled it with his supplies, such as toys for Papyrus, what money he had saved, 7 dollars, and from his dresser a few personal belongings. He went back to Papyrus.

"P-Pappy- w-were gonna go on a treasure hunt." he said with a shaky smile, kneeling before his little brother. Papyrus looked amazed, eyes wide. "R-really Sans?" he asked, wiggling his small, dangling legs. Sans smiled shakily and nodded, trying to be strong and not let his lower lip wobble. "Yeah! C-come on, lets get going!" He said, taking his hand and slinging his own pack on, before helping Papyrus with his much smaller one.

Sans slowly led his brother from the building, down a flight of stares, and out the front door. The morning air hit them both in the face, sending chills down Sans neck, and making little Papyrus huddle closer to his brother. The cars roared and screamed, and Sans slowly took his brother in his arms, resting him on his hip, and began his trek up hill.

He'd keep him safe.

* * *

 _Her long blonde hair fell in her eyes, and with a soft hand she tugged it back behind her ear. Dear Toriel was nearly in her 50's, just turning 47 that July. Her mind wasn't set on her age though, more so on the book before her eyes. She was flipping softly through her book when the sound of her sons traipsing about upstairs caught her attention. A sweet smile came to her lips, and she stood from her large sofa chair and headed up the old wooden steps._

 _"Asriel, please stop your stamping?" she asked sweetly, chuckling as she heard yet another loud stamp. For a moment, she heard silence, and with a weary sigh she moved towards his bedroom door. She turned the handle and entered. The whole room went black, pitch black, the sound of silence seemed to ring in her ears, and she stumbled back, eyes turning to slits, terror in her chest throbbing madly._

 _"Asriel..?"_

 _Nothing but the sickening sweet laughter of a man...and blood. Blood was everywhere. Her hands trembled, her feet staggering her backwards. She pawed at the darkness and red, her breathing jagged and rough, tears filling her eyes. "Asriel!?" she shouted, begging for her son to return to her._

With a jolt of electricity that seemed to rush through her, she ran from the darkness, sobbing and clawing at it like weeds. "Asgore! Asriel!? Asriel wake up please!" Her voice rang in her ears.

She jolted up with a cold sweat covering her face, her nightgown sticking to her skin. Her long blonde hair was in her eyes yet again, and she shakily tugged it behind her ears. For a moment, she wondered if this too was a dream, the darkness aching around her, the pink of her bedroom's wallpaper shimmering in the night light. Her breathing slowly turned to sweet, soft breaths.

"Asriel." she whispered, her body quivering, tears slipping down her face. "My baby boy.."


End file.
